the_harry_cockle_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
2018
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2018. 2018 March 29th * On the planet Bendor, 25-year old Steven Gloop is on a walk across the irradiated surface of the war-torn world when he falls into the populated underground territories of the Bendor Sewer Gators. * Steven Gloop meets Bobi-Wan Benobi, and the two become fast friends, roaming around the sewers below Bendor and interacting with multiple people. * In Wakanda, on Earth, Thanos snaps his fingers, thus causing the dusting of half of all life in the universe. * Gloop and Benobi encounter Bar Bar Binks, and as the three are about to fight, Binks suddenly fades away to dust. Gloop and Benobi swiftly escape Bendor as the sewers fall into chaos. * Thanos retreats to Titan II for a short break after his long-fought battle, before getting into the Thanos Spaceship and heading to Sector: Deep Space, where the Darth Star is located, in order to inform his master, Dr. Phil, that the Snap went according to plan. Thanos does so, and Dr. Phil is happy with the results. * While flying through space, Gloop and Benobi decide to land on the next nearest world, Ruddland, in order to rest. * On the Darth Star, Dr. Phil informs his apprentice that two individuals (Steven and Bobi-Wan) are all that stand in the way of Mission: Universe, and so he instructs Thanos and the new T-1000 android, Harry Cockle, to head there. * Upon arrival at the barren Ruddland, Gloop and Benobi are surrounded by a giant stadium risen up by Thanos and Harry Cockle, who watch pensively as those two, along with a third member dropped in, Jennifer Werbenjagermanjensen, fight off Thanos Car, the Benomorph, and the Great Rudd. * Harry Cockle has a change of heart and slashes at Thanos before he narrowly escapes, joining the other three in escaping Ruddland and making it to Earth where the other defenders of the universe are. * On the way to Earth, they pick up Tony Stark and Nebula on Titan before finally making to Wakanda with the Avengers. They quickly reconvene. * On the Darth Star, Thanos returns with no Harry Cockle and a severe arm injury. Dr. Phil is disappointed in his apprentice at this failure, but reveals the construction of a new, more advanced T-1000 model: Harry Cockle Two. 30th * Construction finishes on Harry Cockle Two, and he is soon activated. * One day after the Snap, Tony Stark broadcasts a worldwide message to the general population that they need to converge in major cities so that society can rebuild, rather than fall apart. The world listens to these instructions swiftly. * On the Darth Star, Thanos, with Harry Cockle Two by his side, is instructed by Dr. Phil to head to New York City, and kill the Avengers once and for all. * Once Thanos and Cockle Two leave, Dr. Phil dispatches an escape pod filled with a black alien Symbiote to New York, so that it will attach itself to Thanos and make him more powerful following the injuries he sustained on Ruddland. * The Symbiote escape pod lands in Central Park, late at night. * In Wakanda, the Avengers are alerted to the pod landing in New York City, so they all gather in the Quinjet and quickly head there to see if something is up. * Thanos and Harry Cockle Two arrive in New York City minutes after the Symbiote, and although Thanos is prepared for more power, he manages to irritate the alien goo, causing it to slither off into the night, and into the unknown. * Cockle Two chastises Thanos for losing the Symbiote, but Thanos considers it barely a problem, simply using the Space Stone to open a portal to another dimension and grabbing that universe's Symbiote (as well as its host) for his own personal gain. * Eddie Brock is thrown out of the Symbiote and lands in a back-alley, where the original Symbiote makes a deal to attach itself to him and take down Thanos themselves. Eddie reluctantly complies as they both see the Avengers arriving to deal with Thanos. * The battle of New York occurs. * Midway through the battle, Dr. Phil reveals himself to have arrived on Earth, and soon after, so does Darth Ball, with Dr. Phil revealing himself to be none other than Paul Rudd, and Ball being none other than the true Dr. Phil. * The battle continues, ending in the deaths of both Paul Rudd and Harry Cockle Two, but resulting in the escape of Thanos and the unfortunate death of Steven Gloop. * The Snap is successfully reversed, bringing back half of all life that was wiped out. * Sometime after Thanos evacuated Earth using the Thanos Spaceship, he was caught in a wormhole and transported to Vormir, where three representatives of the Goldblum Order wielding Brightsabers instructed him to come with them. Thanos complies. * The morning after the battle, Harry Cockle and Bobi-Wan reveal to the Avengers that they're going out to search for the closest relative of Steven Gloop, his father, one Nicolas Gloop whom they've tracked to Boruscant. * Bobi-Wan renames the group leaving for Boruscant as the Revengers. * Tony Stark gives the Revengers a transponder to contact Earth in case they ever need the Avengers. * The search for Nicolas Gloop begins. April 6th * One week after the Snap, Thanos is standing trial on Boruscant, before the Goldblum Order, as they want to accost him for his crimes against the entirety of the universe. * Despite his best efforts, Thanos' testimony is disregarded and he is declared both guilty and insane, being locked up in Jurassic Prison where the dinosaurs roam free to eat the prisoners. * Thanos forms a vendetta against Jurassic Prison's warden, Ian Malcolm. * Not long after Thanos' imprisonment, the Revengers (consisting of Harry Cockle, Bobi-Wan Benobi, Jennifer Werbenjagermanjensen, Dr. Phil, and Venom) arrive on Boruscant in search of Nicolas Gloop. * The Revengers are given the customary tour of Goldblum Palace, as they are new arrivals to the planet. * As they are walking around the palace, the Symbiote detaches itself from Eddie Brock, and picks up the determined scent of Thanos. Now with a change of heart, the sentient substance decides to use Thanos' rage to its advantage, and unleash hell upon Borsucant. * Upon completion of the tour, the Revengers head to the apartment of Nicolas Gloop, whom they soon learn is actually popular Earth actor Nicolas Cage. Cage mourns his son briefly, but then quickly accepts an invitation to join the Revengers. * With the Symbiote no longer irritated at him and fully attached, Thanos stages a break-out at Jurassic Prison, resulting in the unleashing of many, many dinosaurs that run rampant in the streets of Boruscant. * The Boruscant Uprising begins. * The Revengers, and the armies of the Goldblum Order, fight back and resist Thanos rising up, but the battle seems like a losing one. * Harry Cockle sneaks away from the battle in order to head into Boruscant's Federal District and steal the Infinity Gauntlet to use against Thanos. * Harry does a stealth break-in and heist, however he also encounters Ethan Hunt, there for a mission on behalf of the Impossible Missions Force, and the two get into a fight which ends with Harry equipping the Infinity Gauntlet and blasting Ethan into space. * Harry Cockle returns to the epicenter of the Boruscant Uprising and does battle against Thanos, with Harry's trick eventually working. * The Second Snap occurs. Thanos is dusted. * A few short moments after the death of Thanos and the end of the battle, Harry's T-1000 liquid metal abilities wrap itself around the Gauntlet, and launch him up into space. * Harry Cockle goes missing. 9th * Ethan Hunt lands back on Earth, straight through the roof of the Church of Scientology in New York City. * Ethan Hunt meets a man who looks exactly like him, Hollywood actor and Scientology leader Tom Cruise. * Ethan Hunt and Tom Cruise form the Tom Cruise Alliance, and plan to finally use all of their combined power to take over the world. * The Avengers attempt to stop the Scientology Takeover, but are powerless to do so. Tony Stark hastily calls in the Revengers as New York City is ravaged by dianetics and strange philosophies. * The Revengers arrive on Earth, and quickly take down both the TCA and Scientology as well. The world is safe, once again. November * Aspiring rapper Montero Lamar Hill, AKA Lil Nas X, is cruising down a highway in Texas when he stumbles upon the Old Town Road. * Nas X meets the current Old Town Keeper, Billy Ray Cyrus, and because Billy Ray doesn't quite want to give up his position yet, he offers Nas X a deal, which is to make a record that will greatly benefit them both, as well as split the powers of the Old Town Keeper 50/50, between them. * Lil Nas X accepts the offer. December 3rd * "Old Town Road" is released by Lil Nas X and Billy Ray Cyrus, taking the world by storm, as well as making both Nas X and Billy Ray the Old Town Keepers.